Better Left Unsaid
by BebopSamurai
Summary: On the eve of Urahara's exile, Yoruichi comes to a decision. Rated for heavy yuri.


Better Left Unsaid 

I don't own Bleach or the characters. WARNING: heavy yuri ahead. Avoid if not your cup of tea.

Yoruichi winced as the tip of the wakizashi knicked her shoulder. She didn't make any noise, or any sort of verbal protest to the pain--the smallest wounds she'd recieved while face-to-face with a Hollow were far worse than this. Even so, she heard the clang of the offending blade falling to the ground, followed by the immediate apology of her sparring partner.

"Oh, Yoruichi-sama--I'm so sorry!" Soi Fong fell prostrate to the ground, lowering her face as close to the grass as it would get, just so that she didn't have to shame herself further by looking her lady in the eye. "Please forgive me...I wasn't paying attention and I--"

"Hey, what do you have to be sorry about?" The jovial tone of Yoruichi's voice made the young girl raise her eyes, hesitantly, to find that her sempai was far from angry. In fact, she almost seemed happy. "...That's the first time you've been able to hit me, after all!" It took Soi a moment to realize that, as always, Yoruichi was right. She wanted to share in the princesses' pride, but she couldn't get her mind off what had just happened.

"But...you're bleeding..."

"Pfft. It's only a scratch, it'll heal itself," Yoruichi said as she wiped off the slowly trickling red liquid with her free hand. "Besides, it's my fault I didn't move fast enough." Soi almost didn't give the older woman's casual statement a second thought until something occured to her.

_...Not fast enough? Since when?_

Yoruichi had certainly been correct-- in all the years she'd spent training with the heir to the Shihouin clan, Soi had never once been able to lay a finger on her, and usually only succeeded in avoiding being knocked out immediately due to some lucky blocking. There was no way that the strike she'd made would've have come within a foot of Yoruichi normally...not to mention that she seemed a little...unlike herself today.

For one thing, she'd shown up late for their sparring match, and she was usually the first one to reach the clearing where their mock battles took place. For another, even though it wasn't her business, Soi had noticed that Yoruichi had been spending more time around the 12th Division Captain, a man whom Soi had only met once or twice named Urahara Kisuke. It wouldn't be much-- just him leaning in to speak quietly to her, or calling the princess over to a deserted alleyway and her showing up an hour later. While the subject of their discussions remained unknown to the young girl, the rumors spreading about the two had reached her ears so many times that she often wondered if they were true...

"Hey, are you still there?" Yoruichi asked playfully, pulling Soi out of her reverie.

"Oh, um...Yes, Yoruichi-sama, forgive me for--"

"Now don't go starting that up again," the chocolate-toned beauty said while arching an eyebrow. "...I told you it was alright, didn't I?" Soi nodded in silent agreement, then Yoruichi picked up their blades and hooked them beneath her right arm. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's see if we can get something from the kitchen, all right?" Soi allowed herself the tiniest of grins as they set off back in the direction of Soul Society. The cooks only fed people at a certain time, but for the heiress to one of the four noble houses, they would've set out a feast at two in the morning.

The young girl was about to point this fact out to Yoruichi when she looked at her sempai and blinked. She seemed perfectly normal, other than the slightly downcast expression on her face. Not passive, like when she was forced to talk to someone in her traditional kimono and royal attire, or even serious as though she had her mind on something especially grave. It was almost...sad. But Yoruichi was never seemed like she was sad about anything. Unless...

"...Yoruichi-sama?"

"Hmm?" Yoruichi's face immediately melted back into the familiar grin, almost making Soi think she had imagined the slight melancholy on her features.

"...Nothing..." Soi finished with a shrug, chiding herself quietly for not being forthright with the closest person she could call a 'friend.' The younger of the two immediately went quiet, not noticing the look return to Yoruichi's face again.

* * *

Yoruichi sighed to herself, wondering how long she could keep this up, pretending that nothing was going to change. 

_It's happening tonight,_ Kisuke had said when she'd 'spoken' to him this morning. She knew this should have come as no surprise, but she just hadn't been expecting it to happen THIS quickly. He'd been working for the last week and a half on the experimental gate, and all he needed was until nightfall to ensure that it would be stable enough for safe passage to the human world.

Kisuke had asked her, for about the fiftieth time since she'd agreed to accompany him, if she was certain about going with him, about giving everything up, her position and her throne. She'd answered as she had before; that she didn't regret her decision if it meant helping him, that she was tired of all the standing on ceremony and the dull monotony of high-class living, that being a princess of Soul Society meant nothing to her. She'd be glad to be rid of it.

_Well, then...you'll have 'til tonight to say goodbye._

_Hmph. To who,_ she'd asked with a skeptical look. _Byakuya-kun? He'll probably turn us in if I ever told him ANY of this._

And then...he'd just given her this look. He stared straight into her eyes, as if he could see right through her, through the carefully constructed walls she'd put around herself, and the slightest glimpse of the person who'd stolen their way into her heart.

Yoruichi tried to shake off the memory, letting her eyes land on Soi, who was walking a few steps behind her. It didn't help, and in fact only intensified what Kisuke's look had meant.

_...She deserves to hear it from you, at least,_ he'd said simply before they parted ways.

_Stop it,_ she told herself with an angry shake of the head while they left the woods. It was hard to admit, she'd been denying it from the moment she'd known that she had to help Kisuke escape, but it was true. She wouldn't miss anything or anyone in Soul Society.

Anyone except her.

* * *

As Soi ate, carefully taking small, meticulous bites of her meal, she nudged her tray slightly in Yoruichi's direction. The older woman, however, was too occupied in her own thoughts to notice the gesture. Now Soi was certain that something was bothering her--Yoruichi usually liked to swipe food from her when she wasn't looking, then would smile innocently like it was all just a game to her. It was getting harder by the minute to stay quiet, to let her concerns remain unheard, and it didn't help that what she'd overheard about Captain Urahara and the princess kept popping up in her mind. 

_It can't be true,_ she thought silently, _but..._

"Y-Yoruichi-sama?" The Captain shook her head slightly, as if fighting off sleep, then turned in Soi's direction while setting down her chopsticks.

"Hey, what is it, Soi? You've been awfully quiet tonight..."

"Well, actually..." Soi began, struggling to meet her sempai's gaze. She was silent for a moment, deliberating if she should say anything, but finally swallowed her fear and spoke. "...I noticed that you were, well... Yoruichi-sama, is...something wrong?"

"...What makes you say that?" Yoruichi asked once the shock of being seen through had worn off.

"Well, it's just...you don't seem like yourself tonight," the young girl said as she averted her eyes. "I...I know it's none of my business, but I was..."

"...Yeah?"

"I was...worried...about you, Yoruichi-sama." Yoruichi's eyes widened slightly at her friend's statement. Soi never talked to her like this, never shared her feelings openly unless it was to beg for forgiveness or pledging eternal loyalty to her. Normally Yoruichi would never allow any of her subordinates to show such concern on her behalf, but with Soi, it was...well...sweet. Almost cute. "A-and," Soi continued after a brief pause, "...I...just wanted to say that...if y-you wanted to tell me...I wouldn't be able t-to help, but I could listen, at least..."

"Soi Fong," Yoruichi interrupted with a smile, "I'm all right. Really. But thanks for your concern." Soi wasn't finished, however, and started talking again as soon as Yoruichi stopped, as if she'd been waiting for a chance to interject.

"Well, um... then if you don't mind me asking... I..."

Just ask her, Soi told herself severely. She won't get mad at you...right?

"...Yoruichi-san...it's about you and...and Captain Urahara..." the younger of the two was so busy screwing up her courage that she didn't notice Yoruichi's face turn deathly pale.

_...Does she know?_

"Is...is it true t-that you're getting..."

"...What?" Yoruichi asked uncertainly, as the end of the sentence had faded out of audibility. With a deep breath, Soi asked in a clearer tone.

"...Is it true that you're both getting...married?" The older woman did a double take, confused.

"Married? Why would Kisuke and I get married?"

"Well...I...I've seen you both...together...a lot lately and, well... I've heard people say that you two should..." To her surprise, Yoruichi began to laugh.

"Soi," the princess told her shocked guardian once she'd managed to calm down, "...I've been around him too long to see him like that. We're friends. Good friends, but that's all." Soi breathed a sigh of relief, feeling slightly more relaxed now that her fears had been assuaded. Yoruichi was just glad that the plan hadn't been compromised. "...Is that what you were worried about?" At the sudden question, Soi nearly choked on the tea she'd been drinking, not wanting to give herself away but knowing that her behavior may as well have been a red flag.

"Uh...I..." Soi muttered, speechless, her face getting redder by the minute, which in turn made Yoruichi laugh again. She tried to imagine a time before Soi had come into her life that her smiles had appeared this easily, that her status as royalty had brought anything good or worthwhile. Yoruichi hated ever having to ruin her time with Soi by being serious, but she knew that the longer she hesitated, the harder it would be to tell her what she needed to.

* * *

The late dinner over, Soi had graciously requested to take leave of Yoruichi, on the grounds that she wanted to bathe before going to bed. Her sempai had granted the request easily enough, but it was something else that was occupying Soi's thoughts as she soaked in the simmering water, listening half-heartedly to the sound of cicadas and the rustle of the grass around the hot spring. Yoruichi was doing her best to put up a good front, but Soi could tell that something was still on her mind. It hadn't helped that she had started to tell Soi Fong something as she headed in the direction of her room, but had shrugged it off and dismissed her silently. 

_Is Yoruichi-sama angry at me about something?_

She couldn't imagine what it was, but then, she probably did a million things every day that irritated the Captain. Yoruichi seemed to be somewhat tense around her these days, as if Soi's very presence was an abberation to her. She couldn't say she blamed Yoruichi if that was the case-- someone as strong and beautiful as her had no buisness hanging around someone so unremarkable. Even so, it had made her glad to hear Yoruichi say that she wasn't in love with Urahara, and not only that, tonight had been the most time she'd spent with the Goddess alone. She was still smiling at the thought when she felt herself nod off, then woke up just enough to pull herself out of the calming pool and slip on a simple aquamarine yukata, reminiscing to when Yoruichi had given it to her as she pulled on the silk robe.

Yoruichi said it was a late Christmas gift, leaving Soi embarrassed about the meager one she'd bestowed upon her sempai. Normally her pride would've never let her accept such a beautiful thing, but for Yoruichi, she'd made an exception. There was rarely a night when she didn't wear it to bed.

* * *

Soi reached her room in the Shihouin palace a few hours to midnight, yawning as she quietly slid the door open. The decor was rather spartan; in spite of Yoruichi's occasional quips regarding its plainness, Soi never felt compelled to turn it into anything other than a sleeping quarters. The only thing here that would've attracted any attention was the bed, covered with the most expensive and comfortable fabrics Soi had ever slept in. It was definitely an advantage of being one of Yoruichi's personal bodyguards, aside from being in constant proximity to the princess. Too tired to make any attempt at formality, Soi tore the sheets off the bed, sighing gratefully as she felt the cool futon with her hand. 

She was just slipping between the covers as she heard the door slide shut behind her. Instantly, all lingerings of fatigue left Soi, and she turned toward the threshold with hands arched in a combat stance. Until she saw who was standing there.

"Y...Yoruichi-sama!" Soi put her hands down immediately, letting them rest at her sides, hoping that her superior wouldn't consider her actions a sign of impudence. Yoruichi made no notice of Soi's reaction, and steadily began to approach the younger girl. She almost hesitated when she realized what Soi was wearing... and how beautiful she looked in it.

No, she told herself quietly, with an urgency that seemed abnormal, but then she stopped herself. What did she have to be ashamed of? It certainly wasn't anybody's business if she found her subordinate attractive. But it was the intensity of the attraction, the feeling in the pit of her stomach urging her on, that was strange. She felt hungry looking at Soi, more so for a girl she'd never touched than anyone she'd had in her whole life. Moreover, Soi was so plain to look at-- at least that's what everyone else seemed to think, with her stoic features and practically flat chest. Yoruichi knew better, though, and the fact that no one showed an interest in her only made her want to keep Soi closer. She didn't want anyone else to see her the way she did; to see the girl who any man...any woman, for that matter...who'd give her a chance would kill to have...

"Wh-what is it? Are you hurt?" Soi's worried questions brought Yoruichi back to reality, although reality was the last thing she wanted to deal with now.

"No..." She had to say it. Now. Soi, I'm leaving. I hope I'll get a chance to see you again. Goodbye. But all she could do was stare at the younger girl's exposed shoulder, where the yukata had slid down slightly. Just enough to tease her. Entice her.

"Yoruichi-sama...What do you n--" Soi never got a chance to finish her question, as her eyes locked with Yoruichi for the first time all night--silver irises colliding with golden ones. There was a silence between them for a few moments, an understanding giving Yoruichi assurance that was lost on Soi Fong. Before she could react, Soi felt something soft make contact with her lips, pressing against them with a hesitant intensity that obliterated any conscious thought she may have had before.

It was only when Yoruichi's face slowly pulled away from her own that Soi realized what had happened.

Yoruichi had kissed her.

The princess recoiled, slowly, reluctantly as a lifetime's worth of sensations blossomed inside her at once. She hadn't imagined that Soi would taste like that, that she would smell so good this close. Any seblance of restraint Yoruichi might have been exhibiting in that first kiss evaporated. She wrapped her arms around a still-paralyzed Soi, felt her eyes slide shut as she pulled the girl in again, wanting to be sure that she wasn't imagining this ecstacy, this exhilaration that had awakened. She hadn't been.

Soi was weakening with every kiss Yoruichi continued to plant on her hesitant lips, her mind protesting this even as her body was beginning to surrender. This was wrong, Yoruichi was her superior--her Captain, her Goddess, her princess. She wasn't thinking clearly, didn't know what she was doing. She wouldn't have been able to fight much longer if Yoruichi's hand hadn't slid beneath the waist of her robe, hadn't been slowly making its way upward...Oh, gods.

"S...Stop," Soi managed, pushing away from Yoruichi and tripping backwards onto the bed. The princess seemed to come back from her state of bliss, but her eyes were as unfocused and entranced as they were a moment ago. "Y-Yoruichi-sama...y-you can't do this. Y...You don't want me, you're just not feeling well and--"

"...I do." Soi froze instantly at Yoruichi's statement, uttered in a sensual whisper as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"W...what?" Had Yoruichi...had she really meant that? In her shock she hadn't realized that her Captain was on top of her until she felt their breasts touching through their thin clothing, along with Yoruichi's warm breath on her neck. In spite of her resistance, Soi trembled as her master whispered into her ear, the sensation making her temperature rise dramatically.

"I...want...you," Yoruichi said slowly, making sure that she wasn't mistaken. "And...I know you want this too." Soi was about to ask what Yoruichi meant when the older woman provided the answer for her. "...Do you really think...that I haven't noticed every single time you've looked at me? All those times when you thought I didn't notice?" The Chinese girl's mouth opened and closed like a fish, uncertain of what to say. It was true, some part of her had always wanted this, ever since she'd first laid eyes on Yoruichi, but she'd buried it so far down, never being foolish enough to believe that it could happen. She'd been lucky that Yoruichi even considered her a friend, that she even tolerated her.

"B-but..." Soi began, but Yoruichi silenced her with a smoldering gaze.

"...What is it that you want, Soi Fong?" Yoruichi wanted so much to kiss her again, to silence her hesitations under the weight of her passion, but she waited patiently, not wanting to rush Soi's decision, whatever it would be.

"...I..." Soi gazed at the woman towering over her, feeling years of suppressed desire and longing aching to be freed, losing herself in the beauty of Yoruichi's eyes. She didn't understand it--why her Goddess would come to her out of the blue, tell her that she wanted her, look at her like she was the most beautiful person in the world. But for once, she didn't want to. "...I want..." Unheeded, Soi's arms found their way around Yoruichi's neck, her eyes closing ecstatically as Yoruichi kissed her, and this time the young girl began to kiss back.

Soi didn't care anymore--if they were caught, if Yoruichi was just drunk, if this was some suppressed fantasy she'd lost control over-- none of it mattered, only the woman she'd been dreaming of for so long. The kisses, which had started so quietly, soon became slower, deeper, more passionate. Soi's arms tightened around Yoruichi's head, while the older woman was busy caressing her through the greenish-blue fabric, getting a far more satisfying stream of moans than a push away this time. Soi struggled to continue the ravenous tempo that Yoruichi's tongue was setting, but when the sensation in her breasts became unbearable, Soi broke the kiss, issuing a long, low moan while her eyes were half-shut with the abundance of desire.

"M...more..." she whispered while writhing underneath a very close Yoruichi, who, understanding the unspoken request, began to slide the younger girl's yukata off her skin. The room was filled with the sound of their heavy breathing, the sliding noise of a silk obi coming undone. Yoruichi gasped, hypnotized, once she'd freed Soi of the bothersome clothing and saw her--naked--for the first time. She was blushing a little, but whether from embarrassment or lust Yoruichi couldn't tell. All she could do was take in those gentle curves, her small breasts, the flawless pearl color of her skin. Soi looked away, certain that Yoruichi was regretting her decision now. Instead she heard something that no one had ever used to describe her before.

"...Beautiful..." Soi turned back to face the princess, uncertain that she had really heard what she did, but before she could ask her lips were once again enveloped in Yoruichi's, who seemed even more aroused than before now. The older woman kissed Soi passionately for as long as she could, until the rest of her body called out to her, and her lips began a slow journey downward. Soi was struggling to breathe now, moaning and whimpering with the slightest touch of that mouth on her skin, each kiss burning deep inside her, awakening feelings and wants she'd never known existed. She shuddered when she felt Yoruichi pause at her breast, gasped as her experienced tongue had run laps around her rose-colored bud, hardening it and making the sensation all the more pronounced. She slowly put a hand on the back of Yoruichi's head, daring now to touch the Goddess, to defile her by soiling her with unworthy hands. Yoruichi's soul leapt as she felt that small, slightly calloused hand running through her short hair, making her scalp tingle with the brush of each fingertip. Urged onward, Yoruichi continued the long train of kisses, Soi's hand never leaving its place on her head. The moans grew louder, more frequent as Yoruichi went past her ribs...down her smooth belly...buried her face in the small patch of hair below her navel. From here, Yoruichi could smell Soi's musk, the wetness that was saturating her thighs and was driving Yoruichi mad.

"...Yoruichi-sama...please..." Soi whispered above her lover, frightened that the slight pause meant Yoruichi had grown tired of her and was going to stop. She never, ever, wanted her to stop again. Soi knew that this was the point of no return now, that she desired this too much to let it slip through her fingers. Yourichi said nothing, then all of a sudden Soi felt something new-- a pair of fingers gently caressing her between her thighs. It didn't arouse her as much as Yoruichi's mouth, but it was still Yoruichi doing it to her, so she moaned anyway, jumping each time those fingertips brushed her swollen clit. Soi squirmed restlessly as Yoruichi's fingers slowly went deeper into her, probing as if looking for something. When Yoruichi found Soi's barrier, she pulled her fingers back and looked the younger girl square in the eye.

"...Ready?" Soi blinked, the blush on her cheeks definitely coming from arousal this time. Ready? Ready for what? She wasn't sure what Yoruichi meant, why she was staring at her with that serious look in her eye, but if it meant Yoruichi would continue then it didn't matter. Slowly, hesitantly, she nodded her compliance. A moment later she understood as, with one swift thrust, Yoruichi drove her two fingers through Soi's cherry, illiciting from Soi a surprised scream that was equal parts excruciating pain and unbearable pleasure. Not giving Soi a chance to cry, or to collect herself, Yoruichi plunged in and out of her at a steady pace, the hurt already being swallowed up by ravenous lust.

"Oh, yes...Yoruichi-sama...deeper...faster..." were the only words Soi could get out of her mouth, everything else was an incoherent gasp, a libinious howl. Her stoic, rigid persona was getting farther and farther away from her as Yoruichi claimed her, her body instinctively undulating with the older woman's touch in her most private spot. Before long she gasped as she felt something else-- Yoruichi's thumb-- teasing her anus while she tongued Soi's belly button. A fire was growing inside of her now, gathering in intensity as it spread down from her chest to her loins, making her shake like a leaf in the wind. She didn't know what this was, what Yoruichi was doing to her, but something inside told her not to fight it--to welcome it joyfully. "Yes...yes...oh, God...Yoruichi...Yoruichi...YORUICHI!" Soi screamed her master's name as she climaxed, as though that one word could sum up everything that was going through her head, how different she felt as if born anew, neither of them noticing that she'd just referred to the princess without an honorific. Soi's trembling quietly subsided while Yoruichi drank up Soi's essence, its taste far more potent than nectar and ambrosia, more addictive than any drug. She was so busy lapping up every last delicious drop of Soi that she wasn't prepared when the no-longer virgin flipped her over, pinning her to the bed. She blinked at Soi, about to ask what was happening when when the girl spoke in a clear, lustful whisper.

"...My turn." Yoruichi stared at Soi, amazed at the sudden change in her demeanor. Being taken at the hands of the Goddess had triggered something different in Soi at this moment, a strange and uncontrollable desire that glittered in the young girl's dark, smoldering eyes. Yoruichi almost protested, or she would have if she could think straight enough to speak. The truth was, the idea of being submissive for once, being dominated by her inexperienced pupil...aroused her. She couldn't think as Soi slid her tongue inside her mouth, wasting no time while she began to tear at Yoruichi's Correction Corps uniform, which she'd left on all night and by now was soaked with the sweat of both their earlier workout and the current one they were enjoying. Yoruichi felt a slight bubble of desire, anticipation, grow within her as Soi rid her of the skimpy black halter-top, replacing the spots where the fabric had touched her skin with hot, wet kisses. Yoruichi tried to stifle a moan, something she could easily enough contain normally, as Soi fondled her nipples, her little tongue teasing the sensitive space between Yoruichi's twin globes.

"Oh..." she muttered weakly as Soi imitated her and kissed her way down her stomach, worshipping the immaculate beauty of the Goddess's dark skin. Yoruichi had been completely wrong about Soi-- not only did this feel wonderful, the young girl's mouth was doing things to her that she didn't think she was capable of feeling, unchaining sounds of pleasure that no other lover she'd had could've gotten out of her. She felt her breathing grow shallow, her heart beat faster as Soi slid her pants down, letting out a yelp as Soi laid a small kiss on her shaven, soaking wet pussy. She couldn't hide it, the extent of her desire anymore. "Soi..." Yoruichi whispered hungrily, her eyes pleading as she spread her legs apart as far as they would go. "...Fuck me. I...I want you to. Fuck me and make me scream your name. Please..."

Soi didn't need to be told twice. But instead of using her fingers like Yoruichi had, being so close to her master's flower and breathing in its intoxicating fragrance had given her a different idea. She stared at the spot between Yoruichi's legs for a long time, amazed by how beautiful it looked, how perfect it was, glistening in the low light. Hypnotized, Soi leaned forward and kiss the older woman's inner thigh. She smiled as she felt Yoruichi gasp, heard a low moan that she knew SHE had caused, then slowly kissed further up, stopping at the very brink of her red rose. She was so close to the source of that wonderful smell that she hesitated, drinking it in with her nose and getting lost in the sensation. Yoruichi, however, was getting impatient.

"Soi...don't...st--" she began, but it became a loud "oh, God" when she felt Soi's tongue plunge inside her. While Yoruichi pushed her face closer, desperate for more, Soi experimentally ran her tongue up and down her slit, coming to a stop when it ran across a little pink nub that made Yoruichi arch and moan when she kissed it. As Soi teased her clit, Yoruichi's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she gripped hard on the bed, the feeling and knowledge that it was Soi Fong-- HER Soi Fong-- who was doing this to her making it all the more erotic. She made a noise somewhere between a yelp and a whimper as Soi tentatively bit down on her love button while caressing it with her tongue.

Oh God. I'm... She's making me... The possibility seemed beyond reason, especially since she couldn't remember the last time she had climaxed for real, but here it was, making her body feel like it was liquid mercury, her lungs feel like they were being crushed.

"S-Soi...I'm...I'm going to..." Then coherence abandoned her as an explosion tore through her, finding its way out through where Soi's mouth was. She vaguely recalled forcing Soi's tongue as deep inside her as it could go, bellowing the word "Soi" at the top of her lungs, but she was too lost in the cleansing blankness of her orgasm to give anything else any thought. Yoruichi's muscles gave out on her all at once, making her collapse onto the bed with her face burning red and her breathing shallow, desire unlike any she'd ever known overwhelming her senses.

She was vaguely aware of Soi crawling on top of her, her face drenched in Yoruichi's cum but was too busy drowning in bliss to notice. The smell of herself brought back some life to Yoruichi, however, and she slowly pulled herself up to Soi, licking the love juice off her face in long, slow strokes like a cat, loving the way Soi trembled as she did so. When her face was clean again, she gently pulled Soi down so that the young girl was laying on top of her, then began to lovingly suckle on the locks of hair that had been soaked by her orgasm. She was surprised to find that she almost tasted as good as Soi did, but then it helped that her cum was sprinkled all over Soi's delicious skin. When Yoruichi was satisfied with her handiwork she lay back against the bed, the room full of their irregular gasping for breath. She held Soi as close as she could, sensing her desire renew as she felt herself make contact with her lover, their womanhoods gently kissing.

Yoruichi stared at Soi as their breathing relaxed, wanting to take her again, to make her protege bring her to another perfect climax. But as she looked in Soi's eyes she saw something else reflected in in the young girl's eyes--not to mention the slight pitter-patter of a drop of salty water landing on her face. Soi was crying-- the first time she'd ever seen her do so. Suddenly Yoruichi's desire left her, replaced with something else she hadn't experienced in years. She felt her heart breaking as Soi wept silently, wearing an unreadable expression on her face--almost as if Soi's pain were transferring to her. She wanted to wipe those tears away, to hold her and tell her that everything was all right.

"...Soi?" She asked quietly, unaware that one of her hands had found its way to her lover's face, a thumb gently tracing the tracks Soi's tears had left. Soi didn't say anything, but lowered her head and kissed Yoruichi. The princess hesitated since this kiss, with Soi's hands cupping her face, wasn't like any she'd had before. It wasn't a precursor of more erotic things to come, nor was it a passionate, hungry one. It was a kiss that demanded nothing; it was almost innocent and pure in its gentleness. Yoruichi felt herself melt, a warmth grow within her as she returned Soi's affection, her lips fulfilling her in a way that she knew no one else's ever could. As gently as she had started, Soi ended the kiss, leaving Yoruichi feeling strangely empty in her wake. She gazed into her young lover's fathomless, dark eyes, aware that something inside her was surrendering, but to what she didn't know.

"...Yoruichi-sama?" Soi asked quietly, resting her head in the space between the princess's shoulder and neck. Yoruichi lightly put an arm around Soi, which made her feel she'd gained something she had been missing her entire life, and could only possess it as long as she held onto her.

"Yeah...?" Soi hesitated, still afraid to say what was truly in her heart even after what she'd shared with her Goddess just now. But she felt too much now to hold it in, as if for once everything in her life was good and right and wonderful. She was tired of holding back.

"I...I love you."

Soi had said it, quickly, in barely a whisper, but it resonated within Yoruichi as if she'd screamed it to the world. No lover had ever uttered such sweet, gentle words to her, but even if they had she doubted they they would mean anything the way it did now. She'd never thought anything could sound so beautiful, make her feel so complete. Yoruichi had stumbled upon something so perfect that she wanted to hold onto it forever, never let Soi go again, never be with anyone else. She wrapped both her arms around Soi, pulling her into a protective embrace, only vaguely aware of the words forming on her lips.

"...I..." she began, but before she could finish, Yoruichi froze. Suddenly the weight of the world hit her again, as if it had been waiting until this moment to remind her of her duty to her oldest friend. Of her promise.

Soi didn't hear Yoruichi begin to speak-- the peace surrounding her and penetrating her soul blocked out everything but the warmth of her master's skin. Yoruichi wanted to finish that sentence, not just now, but every day for the rest of her life-- she didn't want to leave anymore, didn't want to be anywhere that Soi wasn't, wanted to disappear into her and never go back again. Instead, all she could do was hold her tighter, biting her lip and hating herself for remaining silent. Soi made her weak, and that wasn't something she could afford--even if that weakness was infinitely more rewarding than her strength.

When she was certain that Soi was deep asleep, that wonderful, unassuming, trusting smile still on her face, Yoruichi slid out of bed, not wanting to look at her again, lest her heart beckon her, like a siren, back to the only one she could ever truly love. It was that, more than anything, that taunted Yoruichi as she slipped on her uniform and left without a word.


End file.
